


Just a Game

by BarPurple



Series: Writer's Block [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Introspection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wicked Game - Stone Sour</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Wicked Game - Stone Sour

He said he liked a challenge. She’d heard that before from men who thought she was offering them a seat at the table for a game she wasn’t playing. They usually got the message quickly. He didn’t seem that slow, he’d back off and move on to easy games sooner rather than later.

She’d dreamed of him after the beanstalk.

Neverland changed everything, he said his heart was open to the possibility of love again after centuries, because of her. It was flattering in a way, but what his heart did wasn’t her problem.

The dreams increased after Neverland.

She didn’t want to fall in love, it wasn’t the happy ending her parents story made it out to be. She knew what happy endings cost; even if they were real they were higher stakes than she was willing to bet.

She didn’t want to fall in love at all. 

It was a wicked game he played and damn her, but she played it as much as he did for all that she professed she didn’t want too, for all that she claimed she wasn’t playing at all. 

It didn’t stop it happening.

It wasn’t until they went to hell that she realised how much it tortured her when he stopped playing, just when she was ready to up the ante and go all in, he pulled back. She could see why, understood in a way that none around them could, he’d bowed out of the lists because he had nothing left to lose but the battered remains of his heart and for all that he was willing to put that on the table there always came a point when you had to fold, to walk away because if you lost this last tiny fragment you’d be nothing but dust.

She’d not let him quit, she couldn’t, they were riding this tiger together and she couldn’t let him jump off to lonely safety. They had to see this wild ride through to the end and beyond.

She didn’t want to fall in love, but she had, so had he, and now they were past all in, they were deep into a different game and there were no rules here. All bets were off; the only thing that matter was that they rolled the dice together.


End file.
